callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G36C
The magazine isn't actually two thirds full since the magazine actually has two rows of bullets in the magazine making it appear as if it is two thirds full. This can be seen in the following video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65TyTZlpPlk the time frame 2:50 to around 3:00 where it shows the magazine being loaded having 2 rows for the full version of g36. Some of the lines in the trivia were stupid. Took em out. Doubt anyone will miss them but feel free to revert if you feel opinionated statements belong on a wiki. TheFedExPope 02:37, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Clarification What exactly is meant by this? The red dot sight on the gun always appears on the weapon no matter what attachment is on the gun besides the suppressor. (Trivia section) --Azncutthroat 01:50, 4 January 2009 (UTC) I believe it refers to the small picture that shows up when the prompt "Press X to pick up G36C"(Xbox 360 version) is shown. BlacKarnagEnigmA 01:57, 4 January 2009 (UTC) When watching someone trough spectator mode, try switching between first and third person. Stats Don't the ingame stats say the G36C does more damage than the M4? BR Ninja15 16:02, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :It's been proven before that the ingame stats are sometimes inaccurate. To be honest, they do about the same damage, with the M4 edging just a tad bit ahead. 18:26, 7 March 2009 (UTC) The M4 has a higher rate of fire and less recoil, the G36c has less idle sway. Those are pretty much the only differences. Imrlybord7 12:48, 3 June 2009 (UTC) The rate of fire on the 36 effectively cancels out the recoil 14:35, 3 June 2009 (UTC)CAW4 Den sort of retracted that statement on the message board. He called the M4 the most accurate automatic weapon, even more accurate than the Skorpion (he plays on PC so idle is easy to deal with). Imrlybord7 06:37, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Switching Speed I think it should be noted that the G36C takes very little time to switch to and from during gameplay. It is only slightly slower than pistols actually. Same goes for the M16. And if you have both equipped there is almost no time between switching, making it actually better than having a sidearm, because sidearms are slower switching back to the G36C/M16. Mags If you look closly on the G36C's mags bullets are on the side,Should this be put in trivia? Rampage...ENEMY AC-130 ABOVE... 00:32, May 1, 2010 (UTC) If you're trying to say it has a translucent mag, than yes, that's true. If your trying to say it's glitched, than no. CAW4 11:16, May 1, 2010 (UTC) MW3 I'm removing the MW3 trivia information, because as much a i'd like to have the G36C in MW3 it's speculation about leaked info after all. RC95 18:14, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Why? Though it's from leaked info, it's not speculation, it's a clearly rendered image, the trivia shouldn't be removed, and it clearly states that it's not confirmed. Taking it out would be a loss, as there's nothing wrong with it as is. CAW4 18:46, May 23, 2011 (UTC) "Why?" Because there is a blanket ban on any and all leaked info. COD:LEAK. 18:47, May 23, 2011 (UTC) That's a ban on illegally leaked info. I'm not aware of the means through which it was leaked, and with Activision's embracing of the leak, it doesn't seem to be anything that would cause the trouble that got the policy implemented. CAW4 18:50, May 23, 2011 (UTC) That's true,unless IW denies the "leaks" then it should at least be honored a position in the article page until proven so to be real or not. Now if its like some website saying "this mission is this and that and this blah blah blah..." then that's the kind of info that's not allowed in the ban. Plus in the rendered images of the G36c,you can see Soap in the background. So you can't really say it was made up, I mean that's the people's fav character rendered in the background. Poop copter 07:42, June 15, 2011 (UTC) well if you watched the GUNNSHOP(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bbDQYMgiEWI&feature=player_detailpage) than he clearly says that the gun we thought was a famas was actually in fact the most balanced gun in any cod the g36cto be more specific look at this pic that is in fact the g36c not the famas Corporal grif 05:38, June 20, 2011 (UTC) It'd make sense if the G36C was in MW3. After all, part of the campaign is in Germany... Elavenger209 02:11, June 21, 2011 (UTC) come on people stop doubting my predicting skills i was right about reznov being a playable character in blackops and about a mission being in world war 2 in blackops also about the m60 being in blackops why did you doubt me about the g36c being in mw3 for my next prediction is that the spas 12 will be returning to mw3 Corporal grif 03:20, August 14, 2011 (UTC) The G36C has been known to possibly be in the game,its just that closed minded people assume its fake cause its a "leak". The images can only be rendered using the game engine IW uses. Another reason to back-up the existence of the G36C is that the German military will be featured in the game. Poop copter 15:21, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Except it's confirmed now by the latest trailer. And we have to rely on official releases because Wikia got in trouble over our use of leaked info, not because we're quote-unquote "closed-minded". 15:23, August 14, 2011 (UTC) "Leaked" =/= fake usually also. Carbonite 0 15:25, August 14, 2011 (UTC) I'm not directly implying to the peope of wikia, I'm talking about the whole of doubters. Poop copter 02:40, August 15, 2011 (UTC) GL not M320 After looking at the GL for the G36c, it woukld appear to be the AG36. Since the GL has no Grip below the barrel, it has the look of the AG36, not the M320. Look for yourself: AG36: http://world.guns.ru/userfiles/images/grenade/gl17/ag36-1.jpg M320: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:PEO_M320_Grenade_Launcher.jpg A closer look at the G36c GL: http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/File:G36C_Reload.png Ferrariguy1000 15:50, September 4, 2011 (UTC) wow, good eyeHighbornBEN10 14:41, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Um guys sorry to burst your bubble but it is the M320. If you go and see the Kotaku leak M320 picture, it's the same thing. And the exact same launcher on the G36 is also shown mounted on the M4a1. - Spazzykay :It doesn't have the underbarrel grip or the side-mounted leaf sight. It's the AG-36. 14:42, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :If I am not mistaken, it is identical to the grenade launcher that britsh SA80s use, which I recall being an AG-36 14:52, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Strictly speaking, the L17A1 and A2 are AG-Cs, not an AG-36s. The AG-36 is designed solely for use with the G-36 series of rifles. 14:55, September 15, 2011 (UTC) :: Really, how close was I then? I was sure they looked similar... 15:02, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: Technically, they're the same launcher; the AG-36 and L17A2 have weapon specific mounts though; the AG-C and L17A1 are designed to be rail mounted. 21:52, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::It doesn't have the grip but it does have the finger-guard (I guess) that it's supposed to be attached to; the thing at the front that looks like a L rotated 90 degrees clockwise. The AG-C can mount the same grip and guard, but it's mounted on a front rail, not directly to the launcher like on the M320 (and on some versions of the AG36). The in-game M320 also seems to have a bracket on the side for mounting the leaf sight, even though the sight itself is detached; I guess so they didn't have to program it, much like moving the GP-25's quadrant sight to the right (and making it a GP-30 in the process). Also, I believe the AG36 for the L85 is L123, not one of the L17s. Evil Tim 10:41, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::So seeing as how it's almost 1am I'm too tired to read every word here and search for the answer I'm just going to ask this: Is it the AG-36 or the M320 because the images still say it's the M320? XSevSpreeX 10:44, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Reload and other stuff http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8JCH6S8_WB0&feature=relmfu please note that the reload animation of the G36C has changed. Also looks like weapons having 2 attachments will be known as CUSTOM, like it's written - G36C Custom out there. Also, it looks like the recoil has reduced significantly. cheers! -spazzykay Confusing Gun Shoulda just used the basic G36, too many subtypes for this thing >_< 6 Xero 9 06:20, December 4, 2011 (UTC) There are only 2: The G36C and the MG36. And I personally prefer the G36C over the standard G36. RC95 10:13, December 26, 2011 (UTC) I prefer both guns actually, i like the G36C becuz of it's reload action (h). But i like how MG36 has low recoil or something.